Left Out in the Rain
by D1G1T4L hikari
Summary: It's been a year since May has seen him. He said he'd be at the Johto contests but never showed up. One night she sees a boy dying with his Flygon out in the rain. Could this be the boy she once fell in love with? May x Drew Contestshipping


**Left Out in the Rain **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**One-shot Contest shippy**

**MayxDrew**

* * *

It has been a whole year now… He said that he would be entering himself and his Pokemon into the Johto contests, but he lied. He need some time away from everything… Everyday no minute was spared in making his Pokemon stronger and more powerful than ever. This particular night, the clouds grew angry and the water felt like falling bullets splattering onto the ground. 

_C'mon Flygon…you can make it._

The young boy had turned 15 and his green hair drooped over his eyes. He had released his Flygon in this dangerous storm to retrieve a specific package. The boy had left it there a few months ago in light of this new endurance test. The wind and rain was testing Flygon's determination and will to obey his master. The boy knew that he was being cruel, although his Pokemon desperately needed the training.

_I only left in Pewter City…Flygon will make it._

…The boy was in Goldenrod City. In Johto…not Kanto…

"Flygon!" he shouted up towards the clouds.

The rain was relentless…It poured harder onto the boy's face and he clenched his fists in fury. Flygon was enduring this tormenting weather to obey him, and the boy felt angry that he wasn't back by now… All was left to do was to stand in the rain… waiting…

---

"Your Pokemon are all good as new," a joyful voice said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," the girl said and returned a smile.

"You did well at your last Pokemon Contest. I'm glad you won 1st place," Nurse Joy said happily.

"Yeah…" May replied sullenly. "I know I may have asked you before, but has a boy maybe a bit taller than me with green hair and eyes come through here?"

"Oh? No you never asked me before. That may have been one of my sisters," Nurse Joy said with cheerfulness.

"Oh…okay," May said softly.

The young girl shuffled her feet slowly. May was wearing the same style outfit as before except darkened all the colors she wore from before. Her jacket was a deep dark red rather than the immensely bright one she wore before. She pulled on her gloves and sighed. She had just won the Grand Festival Contest held in Johto. The shiny trophy was hanging up in her room at the Pokemon center. The young girl had wondered deeply about where her rival, Drew, was. He promised he would show up at the contests…but no one has seen him since the last festival.

_Where could he have gone? _May wondered softly.

It was unlike Drew to break his word. May tried to search for him at every contest, but judges and other coordinators agree that he hasn't been seen since the last Grand Festival. May grew very concerned and thought he had run into trouble… The last memory of Drew was in her mind and the dark red rose that he had last sent her…

"Oh wait, I'm sorry I didn't answer your question. Yes I have seen a boy with green hair and eyes. He walked in here with a Roselia and Butterfree that was badly injured. He showed no remorse, but I could tell he had gone through a lot of hardship. He registered his name as Andrew," Nurse Joy said solemnly.

"An…drew?" May said thoughtfully to herself. "Wait, didn't you recognize him at all?!"

"Well maybe… I see a lot of faces in the Pokemon center," the Nurse replied.

"He was Drew! The prodigy coordinator!" May exclaimed.

"What? Drew? That's not possible…he was missing for a year now," Nurse Joy replied to the girl.

"You mean you didn't recognize him?" May asked.

"Well…he didn't really lift up his face. My duty is to help Pokemon and it doesn't matter how they got hurt, but that a person is willing to bring them here. That's why the Pokemon center doesn't hold records from people just passing by."

"Oh…okay, when did he leave?" the young coordinator asked.

"Hmm…" Nurse Joy thought as she looked at her watch. "Maybe…an hour ago?"

"Really? Only an hour?!" May shouted. "Thanks!!"

May took off running out the Pokemon center and realized it was pouring really hard. The hard raindrops hit her head like bullets and she tried covering it, but it became really annoying. Nurse Joy ran out with a rain coat for her. May gratefully put it on and heard the raindrops splatter against the waterproof material. Her smile grew as she knew that Drew could not be too far away…

---  
"What's taking you so long?!" the green haired boy shouted out to the sky.

"Fly, fly!" cried a tired voice.

The dragon-insect Pokemon arrived swiftly before Drew's eyes. His tired dark jade eyes relaxed as he reached out for the package. It was filled with rare and strong Pokeblock that helped the most tired of Pokemon. Drew told Flygon of this information, but trusted the Pokemon not to take any until the journey was over. Drew smiled seeing only 5 pieces…the exact number he had left the box with.

"Flygon…I know it must've been hard to resist the Pokeblock since you were tired weren't you?" Drew asked.

"Fly…" the Pokemon breathed.

"You beat your last time by 15 minutes…" Drew said as he looked at his watch.

"Fly…fly…gon," Flygon said in return. _Can we rest?_

Suddenly, Flygon collapsed onto the hard wet ground. The downpour had not stopped and the water was severely hurting the mystical dragon. Drew knew that not many Pokemon…no…only a select few Pokemon can survive that hazardous journey in record time while battling the weather. Flygon had even resisted eating the Pokeblock… The boy was still not satisfied…why couldn't Flygon be back sooner? Why had Flygon's wings lost its luster? Why wasn't Flygon's endurance able to fight this battle without a scratch?

"We need to work harder…" Drew said as he looked at Flygon.

---

"Drew! Drew!" May shouted into the rain.

Her slight echo was all that answered. She ran down the road hoping that she would see someone but there was none. She searched everywhere… There was only one brick road. May wondered to herself why she cared so much about his well-being… Only a soft voice answered her. _It's raining really hard, and he doesn't have anywhere to go._ That was the answer she found herself hearing over and over again.

"Drew!" she shouted again.

"Huh?" a soft voice replied.

The green haired boy turned and saw a figure running towards him. Drew was kneeling down at Flygon and was rubbing the dragon's neck. It seemed as cold as ice. His hands were numb, but he had suddenly feared for Flygon's life… But he was unforgiving…Drew had already decided that he and Flygon were going to wait out in the rain until it was over. It was a true test of skill, heart, determination, and endurance.

"Drew!" the girl shouted again.

"He went farther down the road!" Drew lied and shouted at the girl.

"Thanks!" she said as she ran up to the boy and smiled… Although quickly, her smile turned grave as she saw the young boy she had known to be her rival.

Her expressions changed and her mood was suddenly shocked. He was wearing a dark black suit shirt with sleeves, and a dark blue t-shirt under that. The suit shirt was unbuttoned and he wore light brown baggy pants as well. He was shivering and he still did not look up to the girl. His hair covered his eyes as he massaging Flygon's neck.

"Drew! Is that you?" May asked.

"No, he went farther down the road. I'm sorry you are mistaken but I'm not Drew," the boy answered.

"No! You're him!"

May took him up by the shoulders and shook him until he looked up into her face. The cold rain water splashed into his eyes and he looked at May. He saw the kid that he had picked on for so long…turn into a beautiful young woman within only a year. Her hair was slightly longer and she no longer wore her bandana. Drew searched his memories and found the piece that belonged to May…

"May?" he asked softly. "You're…not taller."

"Well you're not…" she stopped… He had grown taller. "Drew? You've changed so much…" the girl said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked in return.

"Truthfully, I asked everyone who would possibly even know you and tried to find you. Drew, where have you been?"

"It's been…" he started.

"A whole year since I've seen you…Drew you promised you'd be at the Johto contests as one of the best coordinators. We made a bet that I would beat you again. Remember?" May asked with a hint of hurt within her voice.

"It's been a year already?" Drew asked slowly. "I was training with my Pokemon…"

"Drew I'm not kidding, why did you disappear?"

"I was weak…my Pokemon were weak. I never won the Festival…and I could never win with my status. I made everyone on my team stronger…stronger…"

"Okay, this rain is not stopping…Really Drew we need to get back to the Cen-"

"No!" he shouted.

Drew slapped her hand off his shoulders and kneeled back down at Flygon. The dragon was breathing slightly…and May knew that it was hurt…really badly. She grew angry… Drew lost his common sense and his identity as a Pokemon coordinator. Flygon was lying on the floor dying…and he did not move to change that.

"What happened to Flygon?!" May exclaimed. "Okay we definitely need to get to the center right now. Drew!"

"No! This is a test, May. I've changed…my life changed after the last time I saw you. We are staying until the rain stops!" Drew shouted in frustration and anger.

"I don't care! You're abusing your Pokemon! You can stay out all you want, but Flygon is dying here!"

May snatched the Pokeball from his hand and pressed the button. She shouted 'return!' and the red flash of light shot out at Flygon. Although the Pokeball's power as immensely powerful, the beam of light returned without Flygon. Suddenly, a flare lit up in the dragon's eye and looked darkly at May. Flygon did not want to return.

"You are both really stubborn!" May shouted.

"Flygon, don't return unless I say so," Drew commanded.

The mystical dragon nodded slightly and collapsed its head onto the brick road once more. The green haired boy looked at Flygon with content as a hand went flying against his face.

"You are such a jerk!" May shouted with tears in her eyes. "How could you let this happen to your Pokemon?! You can shorten its life by doing this!"

"Flygon is strong, I won't let him die early. I spent every resource into funding research to find a miracle Pokeblock that extends the life of a Pokemon. After the hell that my Pokemon have been through, they deserve it."

"You're just going to stay out here?!" May shouted.

"Yeah…" Drew said softly and rested his head on Flygon.

"Fine!" May shouted as she turned to leave.

_Except one thing bothered her… She would never leave a friend alone in a time they are needed most. Disregard that…she would never let the man she loved out of her sight._

---

The green haired boy woke up as the sunlight rays hit his face. Flygon was still sleeping but his mouth was in a smile, knowing that they had made it out together as one that night. Drew sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling a bit cold, although he had endured the same hardships as Flygon and he couldn't care at all. But still…it was strange that he had a dream where May had come back to convince him to his senses. He laughed at the idea… The girl had actually found him? Drew had been a master at hiding from people he did not want to be seen by. He had kept his ID unknown for an entire year.

"Fly..Flygon," the dragon cried softly. _Master Drew, over there._

Drew looked to the side and saw May, drenched in water and shivering from the cold. Suddenly a shocked look crept over his face as he reached for her and held her up. She was soaking wet and totally cold…

"May…May! Wake up!" he shouted at the lifeless girl.

"Ugh…" she said softly. "Drew?"

"What the hell were you doing here? You're gong to get sick!" Drew shouted.

"I stayed here with you since you wouldn't go back with me," she whispered softly.

"Dammit," Drew said softly.

He took off his black suit shirt and dried it before wrapping it around the girl. _You're a fool May…_he thought to himself. Flygon looked tired…but ready as Drew climbed onto his back holding tightly onto May.

"Flygon, the Pokemon center! Step on it!" Drew shouted.

With a startling hurl, the dragon swept through the air faster than an airplane. Suddenly, everything around them was given a major blast of wind and the doors of the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy held her hands in front of, feeling the enormous amount of power in the simple wind. Drew jumped off Flygon and ran in with May.

"We need help, Flygon could use a rest too," Drew said slowly as he fell into the depths of sleep as well. He fell onto the floor without a single ounce of energy left within his damaged body.

---

May woke up feeling the bandages on her hands and looked up at the lights. She looked to the side and saw a handsome young man with green hair and a black tee standing next to her. She sat up and saw the man that she had truly admired… not the ruthless man that damaged himself and his own Pokemon. He smiled at her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry May, but I have to go… Flygon and the rest of my Pokemon were just in the emergency room but Nurse Joy said they will be fine," Drew said warmly.

"How can they be fine? Flygon almost died out there, so did you," May said quietly.

"You are a fool May…I've been through everything with my Pokemon… It was only a bit of rain."

"I overheard Nurse Joy…she said that your Pokemon are far damaged than those who barely survive the most horrific of gym battles and somehow they manage to survive," May cried.

"Their willpower is as strong as mine. Roselia, Butterfree, Flygon, Masquerain, and Absol all share the determination I hold. But May, I'm leaving now… Please don't tell anyone that I was here. I need to keep my ID unknown for a while," Drew said with a serious voice.

"But Drew…I missed you, you said you'd be at the Johto Contests but you weren't. I looked at every contest…you were never there, or even at the sidelines. You missed the Grand Festival. Even Harley, Soledad, and Robert were concerned about you."

"May, I'm sorry I can't explain things to you right now. My Pokemon will be out of the ER in a few minutes and we have to keep moving. But I'll see you around."

May quickly caught his arm as he turn to leave. She was hoping to feel his long sleeved shirt like he had worn before, but only felt his skin and realized he had changed. _Give me back the Drew I knew! Give him back! _May screamed in her head. _The one who wore bright colors, not this boy who wears dark blue and black! The one that always pushed me around and laughed at my happy-go-lucky days. Give him back! _

"Is that a lie too?"

"What?" Drew said taken aback.

"The part where you said 'I'll see you around.' Is that a lie too?" May asked again.

The boy squeezed a certain part of her neck and she soon fell unconscious once more. Her grip loosened against his arm and he laid her back in her bed. She already knew the answer to that question… The boy walked outside and snatched his Pokeballs from Nurse Joy before she could ask him any questions about why his Pokemon were so damaged.

---

The girl woke up again with only a single rose by her beside and a note… She picked up the card and read it with tears forming in her eyes once again. It read:

_May, _

_It was good to see you again after all this time. I hope I haven't disappointed you too much. I heard about your win as the Top Coordinator in Johto. Congratulations on defeating Soledad. I only wish I was there to watch you. I know you don't approve of my training methods, but our team has become stronger as a whole, and we hope to see you someday too… Someday._

May's sobs only grew louder and the tears began to fall faster as the water splashed onto Drew's note. The water had smudged away a lot of the ink until words could barely be made out. Everyone came over to comfort the champion although her hurt was beyond words. It was beyond healing… She cried…She cried forever that night and it would never stop…In her heart, it would never end…

The only word that could be seen on the note was … someday.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Quick one-shot I wrote at 11pm. Anyway, I was wondering if Drew ever felt angry that he never won the Grand Festival Ribbon Cup, I mean that's really got to hurt. I don't understand how he can smile after a defeat. I mean I would smile on the outside, but I would cry in the inside. I don't know. 

Well, my first Poke-fic since I am obsessed with May and Drew. I liked the idea of Drew trying a new ruthless training and his mind still thinking that they have to get better. I might add a sequel just for the heck of it, so review if you want me to do so!


End file.
